uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 21
London Buses route 21 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to London Central. History Today's route 21, the second service in London to use this route number, started as such on 6 April 1911, as a daily motor-bus route between Newington Green and Old Kent Road (Canal Bridge), replacing the withdrawn horse-bus service 40. By the end of the First World War, the 21 operated between Wood Green (Fishmongers Arms) and Sidcup or Foots Cray. In the 1920s and 1930s, the 21 as well as its sister 20 (later 21A), connected Wood Green and Sidcup, Swanley and Farningham, as well as Brockley Rise. During World War II, in an effort to save on diesel and rubber, the 21 was cut back from Wood Green to Moorgate (Finsbury Square), this section had been duplicated by trolleybus route 641, which used "home grown" Electricity. From the late 1950s onwards, the 21 was gradually reduced, parts of its route hived off to other services for example the eastern end past Lewisham became a new route 321. In 2005, in a period of increased bus use in London, the 21, after a period of 65 years absence, has once again been extended to Newington Green. On 22 February 2003, the route was converted to low floor using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. In 2005, in a period of increased bus use in London, the 21, after a period of 65 years absence, has once again been extended to Newington Green. In 2009, the route was retained by London Central with brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs introduced. Route 21 will be retained by London Central from 8 October 2016. Current route Route departing Lewisham * Lewisham Lewisham Centre (rear) * Molesworth Street * Lewisham High Street * Lewis Grove * Lee Bridge * Lewisham High Street * Loampit Vale (for Lewisham station) * Loampit Hill (for St Johns station) * Lewisham Way * New Cross Road * New Cross Gate station * New Cross Road * Old Kent Road * Bricklayer's Arms * Great Dover Street * Borough Station * Borough High Street * London Bridge station * London Bridge * King William Street * Monument Station * King William Street * Bank Station * Prince's Street * Moorgate * Moorgate station * Finsbury Pavement * Finsbury Square * City Road * Old Street station * City Road * Provost Street * Vestry Street * East Road * New North Road * Hoxton * Baring Street * Southgate Road * Mildmay Park * Newington Green Route departing Newington Green * Newington Green * Mildmay Park * Southgate Road * Baring Street * Hoxton * New North Road * East Road * City Road * Old Street station * City Road * Finsbury Square * Finsbury Pavement * Moorgate station * Moorgate * Prince's Street * Bank Station * King William Street * Monument Station * King William Street * London Bridge * London Bridge station * Borough High Street * Borough Station * Great Dover Street * Bricklayer's Arms * Old Kent Road * New Cross Road * New Cross Gate station * New Cross Road * Amersham Road * Lewisham Way * Loampit Hill (for St Johns station) * Loampit Vale (for Lewisham station) * Molesworth Street * Lewisham Lewisham Centre (rear) See also * List of bus routes in London * London Central External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full Timetable (PDF) 021, London buses route 021, London buses route 021, London buses route 021, London buses route 021, London buses route 021, London buses route